Promise
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Kenapa kau tak bisa menepati janjimu itu? Janji yang kecil dan mudah itu? Apakah ... kau tak mementingkan janjimu kepadaku? Apakah ... janjiku tak berharga untukmu? Fanfic pertama saya. Warning: Hiruma OOC abis, penampilan Hiruma berubah! RnR please! —HiruMamo.


Ini fanfic pertama saya di FFn ini dan di Fandom ini. Jadi, maaf jika penulisannya masih ancur – ancuran, maklum author pemula m(_ _)m.

Read and enjoy please.

**Title : Promise**

**Author : Saya**

**Disclaimer : ****Eyeshield 21 ****Riichiro Inagaki-sensei dan Yuusuke Murata-sensei**

**Pairing : Y****ouichi Hiruma X Mamori Anezaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : OOC-ness, gaje, abal, gak mutu, ****kalimat gak nyambung, ****misstypo (buat jaga - jaga)****, setting time yang membingungkan**** dan hal nista yang biasa dilakukan oleh para author pemula****.**

**Saran : siapkan mental sebelum membaca fic ini, tombol 'Back' masih menunggu untuk di-klik****, banting computer, laptop atau hp anda setelah membaca fic ini****, silahkan membayangkan Hiruma berambut hitam tanpa anting di telinga elf-nya**

**Pesan Moral[?] : Don't like don't read**

…..

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Youichi!"

Terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis membahana di area kampus itu. Gadis berambut sepunggung dan berwarna cokelat kemerahan itu sedang meneriaki seorang pemuda di depannya. Mata biru sapphire gadis itu menyiratkan aura kekesalan. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat marah. Dan yang membuat marah adalah pemuda yang berada di depannya kini.

Seorang pemuda berambut spike berwarna hitam yang sedang berjalan. Sebuah syal berwarna hitam membalut lehernya yang jenjang. Mantel hitam membalut tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap. Ia pun lalu menghentikan langkahnya tadi.

Ia lalu membalikkan badannya. Mata hijau toskanya menatap gadis tadi tepat di kedua bola mata birunya. Pandangan datar dengan sedikit kesal terpasang di wajahnya yang cukup tampan. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas dan terlihat kepulan nafas yang tadi ia hembuskan sambil mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Tch! Ada apa sih, manajer sialan? Dari tadi kau cerewet terus!"decak sekaligus umpat lelaki yang dipanggil Youichi oleh gadis tadi. "Jika kau tak mengacuhkanku, aku tak akan se-cerewet itu, Youichi Hiruma! Dan sekali lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Aku punya nama! Dan namaku Mamori Anezaki! Ingat itu!"bentak gadis bernama Mamori itu. "Tch!"Youichi mendecak lagi dengan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Oke, oke. Sekarang, apa maumu, No-na-Ma-mo-ri-A-ne-za-ki?"tanya sekaligus ejek Hiruma (Youichi) dengan mematah – matahkan nama gadis di hadapannya itu. Wajah Mamori menjadi tambah kesal. Tapi, dia berusaha menahannya. Mamori tahu, berdebat hanya karena nama dengan lelaki macam dia akan terlalu lama dan hanya berakhir dengan kekalahannya saja. Sampai kapanpun, ia takkan menang debat dengan lelaki itu. Terlalu sulit.

Mamori lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Youichi, kenapa kau masih saja mengancam orang tadi? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan? Dan, bukannya kau sudah berjanji, akan mengubah semua perilaku burukmu itu?"tanya Mamori berturut – turut. "Kau ini mau bertanya atau meng-investigasi orang atau malah menuduh orang?"sahut Hiruma dengan muka datar dan terkesan... mengejek.

"Kumohon Youichi, jawab! Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu,"ujar Mamori dengan nada sabar. "Kekeke, kau percaya janjiku? Lucu sekali!"ejek Hiruma dengan memamerkan deretan giginya yang cukup runcing. "Aku percaya, kau bisa menepatinya. Aku yakin itu."jawab Mamori dengan muka mantap dan meyakinkan.

Tawa dan seringai Hiruma langsung menghilang. Wajahnya menjadi datar dan dingin bagai salju putih yang jatuh perlahan di sekeliling mereka. "Kau tahu, aku tak bisa menghentikan itu. Kau sudah tahu dari dulu kan? Sebuah kelakuan yang sudah kulakukan sejak kecil itu, tak mudah diubah."jawab Hiruma dengan muka datar dan dingin lagi. Mamori sedikit kesal jika melihat wajah itu.

"Tapi, kau bisa mengubah perilakumu, bahkan dandananmu. Cat rambutmu sudah kau lunturkan. Antingmu sudah kau lepas. Kau pun tidak membawa lagi bazooka, machine gun, AK-47 dan senjatamu yang lain seperti dulu. Kau pun mulai perhatian[?] terhadap orang lain. Kau juga mulai mempercayai orang – orang di sekitarmu. Kau sudah berubah, Youichi. Meski kau masih tetap sulit untuk membagi masalah keluargamu padaku."terang Mamori dengan rinci.

Mamori sangat mengetahui kepribadian lelaki itu lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan, keluarganya yang selalu lelaki itu sembunyikan, bisa terlihat di mata Mamori, meski ia tak tahu nama pasti ibu dan sepupu atau saudara dari lelaki berperilaku setan tersebut.

"Jangan kau bawa – bawa nama keluargaku. Itu memuakkan. Terutama ayah sialan itu."kata Hiruma dengan datar dan tegas. Aura benci tersirat dari mata hijau toskanya. "Youichi, aku tahu itu. Maka dari itu, hentikan perbuatan tercelamu itu! Tepati janjimu secara keseluruhan, Youichi!"bentak Mamori dengan nada yang sangat amat keras.

Dan Hiruma hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kepulan asap putih keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya. Ia pun menatap gadis itu tepat di kedua bola matanya. Tatapannya masih dingin dan datar.

"Youichi, kau masih ingat janjimu kan? Kau pasti bisa menepati keseluruhannya kan?"tanya Mamori dengan suara rendah dan lembut sambil tersenyum tak kalah lembut. "Jika aku memang tak bisa mengubahnya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Hiruma dengan datar dan dingin.

Kata – kata itu terasa menusuk ke tulang Mamori. Sesaat, kata – kata yang akan diucapkan oleh gadis itu serasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tapi, wajahnya malah melembut. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum kepada lelaki itu. "Aku yakin kau bisa menepatinya. Aku sangat yakin akan itu. Sangat. Orang sepertimu pasti bisa."

Hiruma sedikit terkejut, tapi ia lalu menutupi wajah terkejutnya dengan muka datar lagi. Ia memang pandai menutupinya. Dan itu cukup sulit untuk sekarang. "Darimana kau begitu yakin dengan kepercayaan-sialan-yang-tak-beralasan-itu?"tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Semua yang kau lakukan dululah yang membuatku yakin. Kau sanggup menepati semua janjimu yang terkesan muluk, tak masuk akal dan nekat itu. Janji semua mantan anggota Devil Bats dulu yang tertulis di sisi samping televisi di kelas dulu? Yang bahkan kita tak percaya itu bisa terjadi. Dari situlah, aku percaya semua perkataanmu itu. Seharusnya, kau bisa menepati janji kecil dariku itu Youichi! Apa menurutmu, janji dariku itu tak berharga?"kata Mamori dengan intonasi meninggi lagi. Terlihat air bening tertetes dari pelupuk matanya. Menuju pipi putihnya lalu ke dagu hingga terjatuh di atas permukaan salju yang putih.

Tapi, tak ada raut bersalah dari muka Hiruma. Datar dan terkesan dingin. Terlalu dingin jika melihat status mereka yang sepasang kekasih. Ia melakukan teknik menutupi perasaan lagi. Poker face.

Memang janji yang dibuat lelaki ini dulu terdengar tidak mungkin sekali. Mustahil. Masa' hanya berbekal Latihan Neraka Hiruma dan orang – orang yang tidak mempunyai bakat dalam bidang olahraga tersebut bisa memenangkan pertandingan? Tidak mungkin!

Tapi, ia sanggup menepati itu semua. Tidak, bukan dia. Tapi seluruh anggota team Deimon Devil Bats. Tapi, kenapa janji yang semudah itu tak bisa, sedangkan janji yang terlihat tak mungkin saja, kau bisa mewujudkannya? Teriak Mamori dalam hati. Mukanya masih menunjukkan kekesalan pada Quarter Back team Amefuto Saikyoudai itu.

Hiruma masih terdiam. Menatap lurus kepada gadis itu. Perlahan ia melangkah maju menuju Mamori. Mamori terkejut melihat lelaki itu mendekatinya. Setelah jarak mereka yang tinggal setengah meter, hiruma melepas sarung tangannya yang berwarna hitam dan menarik tangan kanan Mamori lalu meletakkan sarung tangan itu di telapak tangan Mamori. Mamori menatap heran. Ada apa dengan sarung tangan ini? Pikir Mamori bingung.

Sementara Mamori masih berpikir kenapa lelaki itu memberikan sarung tangan itu, perlahan tapi pasti, Hiruma melangkah mundur hingga ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke depan kembali. Tanpa jawaban akan pertanyaan gadis tadi. Tanpa kata apapun, ia perlahan berjalan.

Mamori membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Hiruma malah meninggalkannya? Ia malah pergi tanpa ucapan salam atau kata – kata lain. Dia malah meninggalkan gadis itu. Kenapa kau malah pergi? Pergi tanpa ucapan apapun seakan kau sudah siap meninggalkanku? Bahkan kau tak merasa bersalah padaku yang tidak kau tepati janjinya? Lalu apa arti kau memberikan sarung tangan ini padaku, bodoh? Pikir Mamori marah. Sangat marah. Buliran – buliran air bening dan asin menetes dengan tambah deras. Sangat deras.

"Kau telah kembali seperti semula, Youichi. Saat 5 tahun lalu. Saat kau tak mau mendengarkanku dulu."gumam gadis itu sedih. Tangannya menggenggam erat sarung tangan yang dingin itu.

"Apakah janji kepadaku memang tak berharga? Apakah kau memang mau meninggalkanku, Youichi?"gumam Mamori dengan air mata masih membanjiri pipinya. "Dan... dan apakah... apakah diriku sudah tak berharga bagimu... Youichi..?"gadis itu makin terisak. Mata birunya kini sedikit memerah. Wajah cantiknya kini dibasahi oleh air mata. Ia lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang polos. Menangis terisak di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mamori-san?"

Tiba – tiba terdengar ucapan sesorang di belakang Mamori. Kontan, Mamori langsung menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum sewajar mungkin. Ia lalu membalikkan badan dan terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut krem panjang. Mata coklatnya menatap Mamori bingung. Ia memakai mantel coklat dengan sepatu boots hitam. Di tangan sebelah kanannya terapit beberapa map.

"Karin-chan?"ucap Mamori menyebut gadis tadi. "Kenapa kau datang ke kampusku? Bukannya kau sudah bekerja sebagai komikus?"tanya Mamori dengan muka heran sewajarnya.

"Oh, aku sedang mencari inspirasi disini. Editorku meminta membuat komik bertema American Football, jadi aku mampir kesini untuk melihat latihan Amefuto tadi. Sebelum kesini aku juga datang ke Enma untuk melihat team Enma Fire berlatih."jawab Karin. "Sekalian ketemu Yamato-kun juga?"tanya Mamori tersenyum jahil dengan nada jahil pula. Kontan wajah Karin sedikit memerah mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Mamori.

Maklum, Karin disini kan menyukai orang yang dijuluki Eyeshield 21 yang asli itu. "Ah, Mamori-san ini! Apa – apaan sih! Oh, ya, kulihat dari tadi, Mamori-san berdiri disini, kenapa?"tanya Karin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sejenak Mamori berhenti tersenyum. Senyumnya menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah kaget sekaligus sedih. "Ah, nggak kok, nggak ada apa – apa."kata Mamori sambil tersenyum sedih dan memberi isyarat dengan tangan kirinya bahwa ia tak apa – apa.

"Oh gitu,"sahut Karin. Ia lalu tak sengaja melihat sebuah sarung tangan yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanan Mamori. "Mamori-san, kok, sarung tangannya nggak dipakai? Nanti kedinginan lho!"ucap Karin sambil menunjuk ke arah tangan kanan Mamori.

Mamori kaget mendengarnya. Ia lalu melihat sarung tangan yang ia pegang. Mengingat itu adalah pemberian Hiruma, rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Tapi ia tahan dengan baik. "I, iya. Akan kupakai. Aku lupa tadi."kata Mamori sambil berusaha tersenyum dan mulai memakai sarung tangan hitam itu. '_Hangat..._' batin Mamori.

"Oh, ya, karena latihan tadi sudah selesai, gimana kalau kita makan dulu?"tawar Karin kemudian. Mamori hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Oke! Ayo berangkat!"kata Karin sambil menarik tangan Mamori. Mamori hanya bisa tertawa melihat gadis itu. '_Semoga saja dengan ini aku bisa sedikit melupakan lelaki itu._' harap Mamori dalam hati. Mereka pun lalu menuju restoran terdekat untuk makan.

…..

Sepi. Begitulah suasana kamar apartemen itu. Sebuah perapian kecil terlihat menyala di ruang tengah. Begitu sepi. Terlihat seorang gadis tengah meminum secangkir kopi susu hangat di dekat perapian itu. Mata birunya menatap perapian itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya pikirannya kini tengah melayang di suatu tempat. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu berdiri dan mematikan perapian itu. Lalu ia berjalan dan dimatikannya lampu ruang tengah. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka pintu lemari es dan menaruh cangkirnya tadi di dalam lemari es itu. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Setelah itu, ia meraih ponselnya di meja dan beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Sengaja ia tak menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin berada di dalam gelap sekarang.

Ia lalu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian memencet – mencet tombol ponselnya seraya mengetik sesuatu. Ia lalu memilih sambil mengira – ngira mana nomor yang aktif yang akan dikirimi pesan itu. Setelah mengira cukup yakin, ia lalu memilih salah satu nomor, kemudian ia lalu menekan tombol 'Send' seketika itu, ia menutup ponselnya. Ia tahu, orang yang dikirimi pesan olehnya takkan membalas pesan itu. Sebuah tetesan air yang makin deras meluncur dari matanya yang tertutup poninya. Rambutnya yang terurai panjang menutupi wajahnya, seakan tak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"Maafkan aku... Youichi..."gumamnya sambil terisak. Ia lalu tetap menangissambil menggumamkan kalimat itu, hingga ia lelah menangis dan mulai mengantuk hingga ia jatuh terlelap.

'_YA~HA~! You've got a new e-mail!'_

Terdengar sebuah ringtone dari dalam kamar apartemen lain. 5 menit setelah gadis tadi memencet tombol 'Send'. Terlihat seorang pria tengah duduk di sebuah sofa dengan pencahayaan dari sebuah laptop yang menyala di hadapannya. Ia lalu meraih ponsel iPhone-nya yang tadi berdering kencang menyuarakan ringtone yang aneh dan cukup ngeri itu. Terlihat sebuah kotak segi empat berwarna kuning muncul di layar ponsel itu. Ia lalu membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

Sejenak ia membaca pesan yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Setelah selesai, entah salah atau dosa apa yang telah diperbuat oleh sang ponsel iPhone yang terbilang mahal itu, ponsel itu dilempar keras ke arah tembok apartemennya.

Beruntung si iPhone malang itu masih bisa menyala sebentar sebelum akhirnya mematikan lampu layarnya, meski kaca layarnya retak – retak sangat parah. Dan yang membuat si iPhone tadi terkena lemparan keras sang pria itu adalah apa yang tertera di layar yang retak itu sebelum lampu layarnya mati. Sebuah tulisan yang masih bisa dibaca meski sudah retak layarnya. Di layar itu tertulis :

"_Youichi, jika memang kau tak bisa menepati janjimu secara keseluruhan, oke, aku akan meninggalkanmu, Youichi. Aku akan meninggalkanmu! Dan jabatan 'Manajerku' itu, mungkin tak bisa kusandang lagi. Dan kumohon, jangan temui aku dulu! Sungguh, aku tak bisa bertatap muka dengan kau setelah kejadian tadi! Aku akan absen latihan besok. Kumohon, jangan cari aku dulu, sebelum kau bisa menepati janjimu. Jika kau sudah bisa menepati janjimu datanglah. Bahkan jika kau datang sebulan lagi, aku masih bisa memaafkanmu untuk bisa menepati janji itu. Kumohon, tepatilah janjimu jika kau masih ingin bersamaku. Jika kau ingin aku menjadi manajermu lagi. Jawablah, bahwa kau bisa MENEPATI JANJIMU SELURUHNYA. Selamat malam."_

"_From : Mamori Anezaki."_

"_P.S. : Aku mengirimu pesan ke nomor ini saja. Semoga nomor ini adalah salah satu dari ketujuh nomor ponselmu yang sedang kau aktifkan. Kuingatkan, lebih baik nomormu satu saja dan ponselmu satu saja. Aku bingung jika harus menebak nomormu yang __aktif__."_

Begitulah pesan panjang yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Pesan yang membuat nasib bodi iPhone itu nyaris remuk seutuhnya karena dilempar oleh lelaki tadi. Bahkan, kini laptop putih VAIO-nya, yang tak ada sangkut paut apapun, yang tak bersalah dalam permasalahan ini pun, jadi korban bantingan setan itu. Yah, pria tadi menutup laptopnya dengan sangat keras, meski dipastikan laptop itu tak mengalami cedera parah seperti yang dialami sang iPhone kecil itu.

Kini mata hijau lelaki itu menatap nanar ke atap kamarnya. Siratan kesedihan memancar dari wajahnya yang biasanya datar. Terlihat pandangan itu seakan – akan mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin gadis itu meninggalkannya, bahkan membencinya lagi.

Memang, ia adalah orang yang paling dibenci oleh gadis itu saat SMA. Karena Mamori adalah seorang anggota Komite Kedisiplinan yang bertugas mendisiplinkan para murid – murid SMA Deimon. Tak jarang, sejak kelas 1, Mamori sudah sangat sering menegur lelaki ini. Entah seragamnya yang dikeluarkan, entah dasinya yang tak dipakai, entah kelakuannya yang seperti setan itu. Semua ditegur oleh Mamori. Tak jarang perang adu argumen terjadi di antara mereka. Bahkan, tak ayal adu sapu dengan bazooka kerap terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi, atas dasar kelicikan dan kejeniusan luar biasa milik Hiruma, ia bisa memenangkan adu argumen itu.

Meski begitu, perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah perasaan aneh muncul di hatinya yang jarang ia pakai. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman jika ia berada di dekat gadis itu. Mengingat gadis itu sanggup menyelami hatinya yang beku seperti es. Tapi sebuah kebimbangan terjadi saat ia sadar apa perasaan itu. Apakah gadis itu mau bersama dengannya? Mau menjadi ke- auch, 'managernya'? Pikiran – pikiran itu muncul di pikiran Hiruma. Karena alih – alih pujian ataupun sanjungan untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu, justru ejekan yang terlontar dari mulut tajam lelaki itu.

Tapi entah keberanian –atau kenekatan– ia mengatakan, "Maukah kau menjadi manajerku untuk selamanya?". Pernyataan cinta yang cukup aneh bagi Mamori yang harus mencerna dahulu apa maksud di balik kata – kata itu. Hingga ia sadar, bahwa enam kata itu adalah pengganti kalimat "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?". Hiruma senang, enam kata itu sanggup membuat ia mendapatkan manajer cantik itu.

Tapi, apakah ia harus kehilangan gadis itu hanya karena sebuah janji kecil yang terkesan mudah itu? Semudah itu ia harus kehilangan? Kehilangan seseorang yang begitu mengerti dirinya lebih dari apapun? Gadis yang amat perhatian dan pengertian terhadap keadaan dirinya di saat apapun itu? Tentu ia tak mau.

"Kenapa kau sampai berpikiran begitu, cewek sialan?"kata Hiruma dengan nada bergetar. Tatapannya kini sedih dan seakan menyesal. "Apa kau tahu, aku tak bisa merubah kebiasaanku karena dirimu. Karena dirimu, Mamori!"teriak Hiruma sendiri. Sesaat, sunyi lagi. "Aku... tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku."gumam lelaki itu sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dan berusaha tidur meski pikirannya kalut dengan pesan dan pikiran – pikiran buruk lainnya.

Kata – kata yang terucap hampir bersamaan sebelum akhirnya mereka jatuh terlelap mungkin tak terdengar satu sama lain. Hanya salju yang mendengar ucapan sedih kedua insan tersebut. Salju yang mendengar.

…..

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tak terasa, sebulan sudah Mamori tak melihat lelaki bernama Hiruma Youichi itu di lapangan, kampus maupun tempat lain yang mempunyai kemungkinan bahwa setan itu ada disitu. Sifat khawatir Mamori pun muncul. Kemana perginya setan itu? Bukannya dia yang paling rajin jika menyangkut masalah latihan pagi dan sore? Tapi kenapa sebulan terakhir ini, tak terlihat batang hidung set- eh orang itu? Apa dia... pergi ke suatu tempat yang... jauh? Apa dia menganggap aku benar – benar meninggalkannya? Aku kan Cuma bilang, aku tak mau diganggu untuk sementara, bukan untuk selamanya! Apa dia, benar – benar... meninggalkanku..? Pikiran Mamori mulai tambah kacau.

Mamori memang sudah menanyakannya pada para anggota lain. Misalnya seperti kepada Akaba, beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria berambut merah itu malah mengatakan,"Fuu… aku tak tahu dia. Aku dan dia memang mempunyai ritme yang berbeda. Bukannya seeharusnya kau lebih tahu dia, Anezaki-san?". Selain mengatakan itu, ia juga sesekali menggenjreng gitar merahnya. Mamori hanya menggeleng. "Ck! SAMPAH itu pasti juga balik lagi!"kata Agon sambil menekankan kata 'Sampah' pada perkataannya. Mamori hanya diam.

"Hiruma-san memang akhir – akhir ini tak datang latihan. Ada masalah dengannya?"tanya Yamato. "Ah, hanya sedikit."jawab Mamori dengan sedikit tersenyum. Hatinya kini galau. Kemana perginya setan itu? Pikir Mamori sedih.

Esoknya…

Mamori masih menatap cermin di depannya. Muka muram terrefleksikan di cermin itu. Ia lalu melihat ke meja belajarnya. Sebuah sarung tangan hitam tergeletak manis di atasnya. Ia lalu meraih sarung tangan itu. Kemudian, ia menarik mantelnya lalu memakainya dan kemudian ia menyambar tasnya dan kemudian mengunci pintu kamar tidurnya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu depan dan memakai sepatu bootsnya dan mengunci pintu kamar apartemennya dari luar. Ia lalu melangkah keluar sambil memakai sarung tangan tadi.

Sesampainya di Saikyoudai, ia langsung menuju ke ruang klub Amefuto. Latihan pagi seperti biasa. Tapi, begitu ia sampai di depan pintu ruang klub itu, sebuah kertas tertempel di pintu ruangan itu. Tertulis :

_Hari ini latihan diliburkan sesuai instruksi dari kapten team yang mendadak mengirim e-mail pada pukul 00.00.01 pagi tadi melalui ponsel Yamato. _

_Latihan akan dimulai lagi pada tanggal 25 November seperti biasa._

_Tertanda_

_Yamato Takeru_

Mamori menghela nafas panjang. Ia memaklumi tindakan kapten itu yang terkesan tak masuk akal itu. Tapi, kenapa latihan diliburkan? Tumben – tumbennya ia mau meliburkan latihan? Tanya Mamori dalam hati.

Mamori lalu berjalan menuju gedung Fakultas Ekonomi untuk kuliahnya yang dimulai pukul 08.00 nanti. "Selamat ulang tahun, Mamori-chan!"

Teriakan selamat terdengar dari belakang Mamori. Mamori lalu menoleh. Terlihat dua orang gadis berdiri di belakangnya. Yang satu berambut hitam dan dikuncir satu serta memakai kacamata, yang satunya lagi berambut coklat panjang. Di kedua tangan mereka terlihat sebuah kotak kado yang telah dibungkus cantik.

"Ako-chan? Sara-chan?"kata Mamori menyebut nama kedua gadis itu. "Met ulang tahun, ya!"ucap Ako, gadis berambut kuncir tadi, sambil memeluk Mamori. "U, ulang tahun? Hari ini?"kata Mamori heran, kenapa kedua sahabatnya itu mengucapkan selamat pada hari ini.

"Mamori-chan? Kau lupa? Ini tanggal ulang tahunmu, Mamo! Tanggal 24 November! Masa' kau lupa tanggal lahirmu sendiri?"ucap Sara kesal. Mamori terkejut mendengar itu. Ini tanggal 24 November? Secepat itukah? Ia lalu merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Tertera 24 November disana. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Apa karena pikirannya yang selalu memikirkan Hiruma, hingga ia melupakan hari jadinya?

Mamori lalu tersenyum seraya berucap,"Terima kasih, Sara-chan, Ako-chan,". Mereka bertiga lalu berpelukan.

Seharian ini, Mamori menerima begitu banyak bingkisan. Sampai – sampai, ia harus menggunakan kantung untuk membawanya. "Huuuft... banyak sekali.."desah Mamori capek. Begitu banyak ucapan "Selamat ulang tahun" terluapkan padanya. Dan ucapan "Terima Kasih" keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi, hari ini, rasanya ia tak merasa senang ataupun bahagia. Sebaliknya, ia sedih. Hiruma tak mengucapkan kata – kata itu. Alih – alih kado, kabar saja tidak. Ia kini bertanya – tanya, apakah setan itu ingat hari ulang tahunnya? Apakah ia ingat?

"Mamo-nee!"

Terdengar suara gadis memanggil dari belakang Mamori. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya ia kenal, siapa satu – satunya gadis kecil yang memanggilnya begitu dulu, bahkan sekarang. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru gelap nyaris hitam. Mata ungu violetnya terlihat ceria dan senang. Ia mengenakan mantel berwarna biru muda dan jeans berwarna senada. Sepasang inline skate terpasang di kakinya. Gadis yang amat dikenal Mamori.

"Suzuna-chan?"Mamori mengucapkan nama gadis kecil itu. Gadis yang sebenarnya sudah kuliah itu masih terlihat seperti anak SMA. _Masih seperti dulu, heboh dan ceria,_ pikir Mamori sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu lalu berhenti di depan Mamori. Gadis itu tersenyum ceria. Mata ungu violetnya terlihat berbinar – binar.

"Mamo-nee, hari ini kakak punya waktu luang?"tanya Suzuna. "Iya. Nih, aku sesudah selesai kuliah. Aku mau pulang tadi. Memang kenapa?"tanya Mamori bingung. "YA~! Bagus kalau begitu! Nah, kak, ikut aku!"teriak Suzuna tiba – tiba sambil menarik tangan Mamori erat. "Eh, eh, tu, tunggu dulu, Suzuna-chan! Kita mau kemana?"teriak Mamori tiba – tiba sambil ditarik oleh gadis ber-inline skate itu. Tetapi, Suzuna tak mendengar dan menjawab teriakan Mamori. Ia tetap saja menarik tangan manajer cantik. Terpaksa, Mamori pasrah saja ditarik – tarik gadis manis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat sebuah bangunan SMA swasta. Mamori sangat mengenali bangunan itu meski hari sudah malam. SMA Deimon. Dan sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otak cerdas gadis itu, kenapa gadis kecil ini menariknya kesini? Mamori bertanya – tanya dalam hati. Mereka lalu masuk gerbang langsung menuju ke belakang gedung itu. Sebuah tulisan "American Football Clubhouse" terlihat kemerah – merahan karena lampu terpampang di atas sebuah ruangan di sisi lapangan. Mamori sangat mengetahui apa ruangan itu. Dan pertanyaan tadi terlintas lagi di pikirannya.

Suzuna lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang klub itu. Mamori lalu bertanya kepada Suzuna,"Sebenarnya mau apa kita kesini?". Gadis itu hanya diam sambil tersenyum. "Buka saja, Mamo-nee!"katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu itu. Mamori heran, tapi lalu ia membuka pintu itu perlahan daaannn...

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, MAMORI-SAN!"

Seruan selamat menggema di seluruh ruangan diiringi dengan menyalanya lampu ruangan itu. Beberapa kertas berwarna – warni berikut dengan balon – balon yang juga berwarna – warni. Terlihat pula teman – temannya yang mantan anggota DDB. Lawan – lawannya dulu seperti Ojou, Bando, Kyoshin, Seibu, Hakushuu, Teikoku dan lainnya berikut para manajernya. Mamori hanya bisa terbengong melihat mereka. Ia mematung di depan pintu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mamori-neechan!"ucap Sena.

"Selamat ulang tahun MAX, Mamori-san!"ucap Monta.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mademoiselle Mamori."ucap Taki sambil berputar – putar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Anezaki-san!"ucap Kurita, Musashi, Yukimitsu, Akaba, Yamato.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mamori-chan!"ucap Ako, Sara, Julie, Wakana, Himuro, Maki dan manajer tim lain yang turut serta datang.

"Selamat…"kata Kuroki.

"Ulang tahun…"kata Juumonji menyambung.

"Mamori-san."ucap Togano mengakhiri.

"FUGOOO!"ucap Komusubi dengan bahasa kuatnya. "Katanya, 'Selamat ulang tahun, Mamori-san'."kata Kurita mengartikan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mamo-nee!"teriak Suzuna. "Kami semua menyiapkan ini semua sampai – sampai SMA Deimon harus diliburkan latihan Amefuto-nya beserta latihan di kampus Mamo-nee!"pekik Suzuna. Pantas. Inilah sebab musabab kenapa latihan pagi itu diliburkan. Tapi, bukannya atas instruksi Hiruma? Terus kemana dia?

Mamori menelusuri setiap ruangan bahkan sampai di sudut – sudutnya. Tapi, pria berambut spike itu tak terlihat dimanapun. Mamori berusaha tersenyum. Tapi setitik air bening tertetes di pelupuk matanya.

"Mamo-nee, ke, kenapa? Kok malah nangis?"tanya Suzuna kebingungan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi, Mamori tak menjawab, dia malah menyeka air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum. "Ma, maaf ya, aku terharu dengan kalian yang sudah mau menyiapkan semua ini tapi.."kata Mamori tertahan. ".. gomenasai, aku tak bisa melewatkan ini bersama kalian. Aku ingin segera pulang. Maaf, ya, tetaplah melanjutkan pestanya, oh ya, kalau ingin mengirimkan kado, tanyakan saja alamat apartemenku pada Suzuna-chan. Gomen ne, minna-san, aku pulang duluan! Permisi!"kata Mamori sambil menangis dan lalu berlari keluar dari sana. Tak kuasa ia menahan air matanya sekarang. Orang itu tidak ada. Orang yang bernama Youichi Hiruma.

"Mamo-nee!"teriak Suzuna tapi ditahan oleh seorang pria berambut coklat yang menahan bahunya. "Sena?"kata Suzuna sambil menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Sudahlah Suzuna. Mamori-neechan sedang ingin sendiri. Mungkin juga karena Kak Hiruma tidak disini."ucap Sena menenangkan gadis itu. "You-nii? Oh, ya, You-nii yang menyuruhku untuk membuat pesta ini, tapi ia tak datang. Kemana dia?"kata Suzuna sedikit terlupa dengan orang yang membuatnya menyelenggarakan pesta ini. "Mungkin mereka sedang ada masalah. Tenang saja. Kak Hiruma pasti bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Pasti besok, Mamori-neechan akan ceria seperti biasa."kata Sena sambil tersenyum kepada Suzuna. Suzuna menatap bola mata coklat milik Sena. Ia berusaha percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kekasih. "Yah~ kuharap begitu. Oke, semuanya! Kita lanjutkan pesta meski tanpa Mamo-nee! YA~!"teriak Suzuna menggema di seluruh ruangan.

…

Mamori terus berlari hingga ke apartemennya. Ia lalu membuka pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia lalu melepas sepatu bootsnya sambil menyeka air matanya. Ia lalu menaruh tas dan kantung – kantung tadi di meja tengah sambil menyalakan perapian. Ia juga melepas mantelnya dan menaruhnya di sofa. Ia lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Membuat secangkir kopi susu, begitulah rencana Mamori di dapur. 10 menit kemudian, ia sudah melangkah balik menuju ruang tengah. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memegang kopi susu hangat itu. Ia lalu meneguk perlahan. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat ke arah meja yang kini penuh karena kantung bingkisan itu. Mamori menghela nafas. Perlahan ia membuka bingkisan kado itu. Ada bermacam – macam hadiah manis dan indah serta berwarna – warni. Tapi, alih – alih pancaran bahagia ia tampakkan, wajah sedih dan muram yang terlihat. Ia lalu menaruh bingkisan lain di sofa dan beranjak pergi sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena ada secarik kertas tergeletak di atas meja. Perlahan ia mengambil kertas itu. Matanya terbelalak dengan tulisan yang tertulis disana. Sebuah coretan tangan yang sangat ia kenal. Perlahan ia membaca tulisan itu dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Tertulis :

"_Kepada : Manajer Sialan"_

"_Apa kau masih butuh jawabanku?"_

Mata Mamori terbelalak membaca kalimat pertama. Kalimat yang sangat ia tunggu. Sebuah jawaban. Mata Mamori pun langsung melanjutkan membaca. Ia berharap, lelaki itu sudah menjawabnya.

"_Sungguh kau masih membutuhkan jawabanku?"_

Mamori sedikit kesal. Kenapa berbelit- belit seperti ini sih? Rutuknya.

"_Dan, jawabanku adalah..."_

"_AKU TIDAK BISA."_

Mamori terkejut lagi. Kini matanya benar – benar membulat. Bulir – bulir air mata pun jatuh lagi. Ia lalu memutuskan tetap membaca untuk mengetahui penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"_Aku tak bisa berubah. Aku sadar, aku tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan burukku."_

"_Kebiasaan ini begitu melekat."_

"_Dan apa kau tahu, kenapa aku tak bisa?"_

"_Aku sadar, hanya dengan kebiasaan ini, aku bisa mengenalmu."_

"_Dengan kebiasaan ini, aku bisa membuatmu marah."_

"_Dengan kebiasaan ini, aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu darimu."_

"_Dengan kebiasaan ini, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri di matamu."_

"_Karena itu, aku tak bisa menghentikan itu semua."_

Lagi. Air mata Mamori menetesi kertas itu. Menetesi tinta hitam yang tercoret di atas kertas itu.

"_Jika aku berubah dan menghentikan itu semua, maka, Youichi Hiruma yang sekarang bukan Youichi Hiruma yang kau kenal."_

"_Bukan Youichi Hiruma yang selalu kau tegur karena ketidak disiplinanku."_

"_Bukan Youichi Hiruma yang selalu kau tegur karena hal nekat yang kulakukan."_

"_Bukan Youichi Hiruma yang selalu berdebat denganmu hanya karena masalah sepele."_

"_Bukan Youichi Hiruma yang selalu menentang kenyataan buruk yang menimpanya."_

"_Bukan Youichi Hiruma yang selalu mengumbar ancaman untuk menciutkan nyali lawan."_

"_Bukan Youichi Hiruma yang selalu mengumbar kata – kata muluk."_

"_Bukan Youichi Hiruma yang selalu menyembunyikan segalanya."_

"_Bukan Youichi Hiruma yang selalu ada di sampingmu."_

"_Bukan Youichi Hiruma yang kau kenal!"_

Mamori membekap mulutnya. Air matanya makin menderas. Tinta hitam di kertas itu makin memudar. Mamori terus membaca.

"_Jadi itulah semua jawaban dan penjelasan dariku."_

"_Kutegaskan lagi. Aku tak bisa berubah."_

"_Karena itu bukan diriku yang sebenarnya."_

"_Dan yang terakhir..."_

"_Masihkah kau tetap menjadi managerku selamanya?"_

Mamori terdiam. Isaknya berhenti. "Bodoh! Kau pasti tahu kan, jawabannya?"ucapnya kesal.

"_Jika tidak, robeklah kertas ini setelah kau membacanya, seperti saat kau merobek surat instruksi pergantian pemain waktu itu."_

"_Jika ya, buka pintu depan apartemenmu. Aku sedang berdiri disana sambil membawa kue sus kesukaanmu."_

"_Dari : Youichi Hiruma."_

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-bencong lagi, Mamori berlari menuju pintu apartemennya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan terlihat sesosok lelaki berambut spike hitam dengan mantel hitam yang diwarnai butiran salju putih membalut tubuhnya dan sebuah syal hitam membalut lehernya. Ia melihat sosok yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Begitu ia rindukan. Sosok yang membuatnya lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya. Sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya akhir – akhir ini. Youichi Hiruma.

Mendadak, ia langsung memeluk lelaki itu. Ia menangis sekencang – kencangnya di dada Quarter Back itu. Ia tumpahkan seluruh air matanya sekarang.

"Hei, kuso mane! Di kertas itu tertulis 'buka pintu' saja, tak ada tambahan 'memeluk dan menangis di badanku'! Kau membasahi matelku tahu!"ucap Hiruma kesal tapi tetap dengan wajah datar. Gadis itu tak menjawab. Ia masih terus menangis kencang. Hiruma lalu mengelus rambut Mamori pelan. "Jadi, ini maksudnya, iya, atau kau hanya ingin kue sus ini?"tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengejek. "Bukan begitu, bodoh!"teriak Mamori dengan muka masih tetap bercucuran air mata. Mamori melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Youichi, gara – gara keegoisanku, kita..."kata Mamori masih terisak. "Sudahlah. Aku tahu, kau ingin aku berubah menjadi yang lebih baik. Aku juga minta maaf[1], sudah menghilangkan kontak kabarku selama ini. Karena kau berkata, mungkin sebulan lagi, kau masih bisa memaafkanku karena tak menepati janjiku kan? Dan aku sudah menepati permohonanmu."kata Hiruma lagi. Mamori heran. Permohonan apa? Hiruma menghela nafas, seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu, ia pun menjelaskan.

"Pesanmu menyuruhku untuk tidak mencari keberadaanmu kan? Ingat! Tapi kau malah mencariku. Kekeke!"kekehnya kemudian. Mamori langsung menepuk dahinya. Ia masih ingat pesan itu. "Ngomong – ngomong kau masih ingat saja pesan itu. Apakah kau tak menghapusnya?"tanya Mamori heran, pesan sebulan yang lalu masih saja diingat. "Tidak. Seharusnya pesan itu sekarang sudah hancur."jawab Hiruma. "Hancur? Jangan – jangan kau..."kata Mamori terpotong oleh jawaban mudah nan enteng dari Hiruma. "Ponsel itu sudah kubanting dan remuk." "NANI?"kata Mamori kaget. Ia sudah menduga, lelaki ini pasti akan meremukkannya.

"Lagipula menyenangkan juga, melihatmu kesulitan mencari keberadaanku. Hehehe. Lucu! Bertanya ke seluruh anggota team, mencari ke tempat – tempat aneh, dan bodohnya bertanya dengan orang yang takut padaku! Kue sus itu pasti sudah meracuni otakmu itu! Kekekekeke!"ejek Hiruma. "Mou, Youichi! Kau tahu? Darimana?"ucap Mamori bingung, kesal dan kaget.

"Kau tak akan tahu[2]. Selain itu, menyenangkan juga aku datang hari ini."kata Hiruma yang menimbulkan pertanyaan lagi. Mamori berpikir sejenak. Hari ini. 'Ah ya, ulang tahun!'pikir Mamori sadar. "Anu, Youichi, hari ini kenapa kau meliburkan lat- aph!"ucapan Mamori terpotong oleh sebuah benda bulat yang empuk yang tersumpal dalam mulutnya. Kue sus? Pikir Mamori kaget melihat sebuah kue sus ada di mulutnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, managerku."ucap Hiruma dengan tersenyum. *author muntah

Mamori kaget. Ternyata, lelaki ini tak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan meminta maaf pada hari spesialnya itu.

Mamori mengambil kue sus itu dan tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki itu. "Terima kasih, Youichi."ucapnya lagi.

Mereka lalu memandang ke arah langit yang menurunkan butiran – butiran salju yang berwarna putih. Salju yang menjadi saksi si antara mereka. Bahwa, tidak mudah menjadi orang yang diinginkan. Tidak mudah untuk mengubah apa yang telah menjadi ciri khas seseorang. Lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri dengan apa adanya. Diri sendiri yang membuat kita diterima oleh orang di sekitar kita. Termasuk oleh orang yang kita sayangi di dunia ini.

Dan, salju yang menyatukan kedua insan yang memang berbeda sifat. Sifat ke-malaikat-an Mamori dan sifat ke-setan-an Hiruma. Tapi, perbedaan sifat itu bisa untuk melengkapi satu sama lain di antara mereka. Perbedaan yang menyatukan keduanya. Dan saljulah yang mengiringi itu.

**OWARI**

*dengan gajenya*

[1] = hoeeek! Saya muntah kalo Hiruma bener – bener ngomong permintaan 'maaf' yang langka itu.

[2] = Hiruma memasang alat penyadap dan GPS di tas milik Mamori. Selain itu kamera berukuran mikro alias kecil sekali juga terpasang di sudut tasnya. Jadi setan itu tahu dimana Mamori berada dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

WAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fic pertama saya yang aneh bin abal nan gaje ini. Udah semua karakternya OOC abis! Fic yang keinspirasi ma sebuah kutipan cerpen di soal bahasa Indonesiaku. Dan fic ini juga merupakan hasil 'perombakan' dari tugas cerpen saya. Dengan 'tukar-tambah' kata, jadilah deh fic oneshot aneh yang kepanjangan ini.

Saya bingung, fic ini mau jadi oneshot atau two shot. Abis kalo dipotong, nggak enak. Kalo diterusin, kepanjangan. Jadi deh fic oneshot dengan total jumlah word 5386 ini, wakakak-#ditabok readers *Readers : kepanjangen tahu!*

Fic ini kupersembahkan buat my friend, Are-chan, yang suka banget ma pairing ini, sorry buat yang bosen ma pairing ini m(_ _)m. Saya akan usahakan buat pair lain

Dan dua temanku lain, Nindy-chan ma Vishnu-kun, yang ada di Malaysia, jadi TKI ma TKW *dibunuh ma mereka berdua*, nggak kok, mereka yang ikut perlombaan di negeri sebrang sana dan merupakan perwakilan INDONESIA! YEY! DUKUNG MEREKA BUAT MENANG! *treak treak gaje pake Toa*

Selain itu buat Mamori's Birthday yang jatuh pada tanggal 24 November besok.

Akhir kata : silakan direview, dikritik, di-flame juga boleh (asal alasannya jelas), dan kalo repons fic ini buruk, saya akan delete fic ini dari Fandom ES21 ini, soalnya saya sendiri ngeri [?] baca fic ini dan mikir – mikir dulu buat nge-publish fanfic ini ( "-_-)a.

**LAST, REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
